Love Like This
by inu-yaoifan1
Summary: Jacob Black a wolf has been hurt emotionally by the one person he thought would love him forever, unfortunately that person left him. He was so empty after, but that Edward Cullen the vampire came and filled his heart with love once again.
1. Brokenhearted

Love Like This

**Summary: **Jacob Black a wolf has been hurt emotionally by the one person he thought would love him forever, unfortunately that person left him. He was so empty after, but that Edward Cullen the vampire came and filled his heart with love once again.

**Warning: **Yaoi. Meaning boy on boy relationships. Don't like don't read. Edward and Bella were never together in this story.

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story are not mine they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Everything else is mine: the things that they do etc.

~* Jacob POV*~

It was on that sorrowful day that I lost who I thought was the love of my life. I Jacob Black thought that Paul Merez loved me. Let me explain to you what happened.

~*Flashback*~

_I just walked out of the shower when I heard my dad call for me._

"_Yea dad. Watcha want?" I asked as I was walking out of my room with my towel wrapped around my waist._

"_Paul called he said he wanted you to meet him out in the woods. He said he has to talk to you about something." He said with a scowl on his face. My dad really never liked Paul only because when Paul would come over and was in my room we would … handle business and he wouldn't like the noise. _

"_Ok. Thanks dad." I said with a smile. Then I walked up to my room to throw on a tight blac_k _t-shirt and some blue jeans. After this I headed out of my room to go the woods. As I was walking I couldn't help, but to think what he wanted or what would he want to do. As I walked into a clearing I immediately saw Paul and someone else I couldn't exactly see who it was._

"_Hey" I said with a smile on my face walking up to him to kiss him, but he turned his head. _

"_What's wrong babe?" I asked getting very worried._

"_Jacob I didn't call you out here so we can make up, I called you out here to explain to you what should happen between us." He said it with no emotion behind his words._

"_What do you mean, what are you trying to say, Paul?" I asked becoming scared now._

"_Liz come out so we can explain to him." As he said this a woman with blue eyes, blonde hair, around face, and the height and hade a shape similar to Bella walked out a clung to Paul's arm._

"_Jacob this is Liz. My imprint." He said looking at her and smiling. Then he turned back to me "I'm sorry that it turned out this way, but I can't be with you, not anymore."_

"_B-b but you said you said you loved me. You said you'd never leave me not even for an imprint. Was it all a lie?" I asked tears threatening to pour out of my eyes. _

"_Jacob it wasn't a l.. You know what I can't be with you I've found the love of my life. Now you get out of it!" He screamed which mad the threatening tears fall. And with that he and Liz left me crying in the woods brokenhearted. _

"_Why? Why did you give me love then take it from me?" I screamed at the spirits. They just love fucking up people's lives don't they. _

_~*End Flashback*~_


	2. Miserable

Love Like This

**Summary: **Jacob Black a wolf has been hurt emotionally by the one person he thought would love him forever, unfortunately that person left him. He was so empty after, but that Edward Cullen the vampire came and filled his heart with love once again.

**Warning: **Yaoi. Meaning boy on boy relationships. Don't like don't read. Edward and Bella were never together in this story.

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story are not mine they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Everything else is mine: the things that they do etc.

~* Jacob's P.O.V.*~

Well, now here I am, secluding myself from my pack, starving myself to death, and crying my heart out in my room while in the other room my dad is talking to Sam Uley about what Paul did. I cringed at the thought of his name. It hurts to even think about him. I mean I thought we were so good for each other. It was like we were each other's imprints. The day's that we shared, the way he made me feel, the way he felt… before I could even finish that thought I heard a knock on the door.

"Jacob, Jacob are you alright?" asked Sam on the outside of the door.

".." There was silence and nothing more, I didn't want to talk to anyone, everybody knew this, but yet they tried to get me to talk to them any way.

"Jacob, I'm coming in." Sam said this as he opened the door and stepped inside and walked over to my bed and sat on the edge.

"I know it hurts, but you can't keep running like this, you have to come outside. Don't you remember you have duties for the pack? You can't stay bottled up in this god forsaken room forever."

"Sam, I just need time." I said without lifting my head to look at him.

"Damn it, Jake we gave you all the time in the world. You need to get up know and go patrol til' I tell you that it's enough, now go." Said Sam in his alpha voice. I can't ignore it when he uses his alpha voice. So I reluctantly got up and headed towards my closet so I could find a nice clean pair of shorts so I could take a shower and get going before he dragged me out the house.

~* Edward's P.O.V.*~

To say that I am miserable is an understatement. I am the loneliest vampire to ever walk this earth. I admit that being a walking dead person is nowhere near as fun as some people may think. I have no one to get possessive over. I want what my 'farther' Carlisle and my 'mother' Esme have, what my 'sisters' Rosalie and Alice have with my 'brothers' Emmett and Jasper. I want to have that undying love for someone.

"Alice, would you mind keeping your thoughts about Jasper rated PG, because I am most positive that I do NOT want to think sexually of my own brother." I asked her with a calm voice not showing her how irritable I really had become listening to her thoughts. As expected Jasper felt the waves of irritation coming off of me since he is an empath.

"Are you okay, Edward?" He asked as if there weren't 3 other vampires in the room.

"Yes, I am fine. I just need some fresh air. With that said I ran out of the house. I didn't know where I was going and at this point I didn't care. I just needed to get away from the surrounding relationships.


	3. AN

**A/N:**

**Hi you guys this is Inu, saying I'm so sorry for not updating my story lately, but I promise you. There should be at least 2 chapters up between this weekend and some time july. I just need a beta. If you are interested just message me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**

**P.S. Jacob wants to know if you guys have any ideas on how he should meet Edward..**


	4. The Meeting

Love Like This

**Summary: **Jacob Black a wolf has been hurt emotionally by the one person he thought would love him forever, unfortunately that person left him. He was so empty after, but that Edward Cullen the vampire came and filled his heart with love once again.

**Warning: **Yaoi. Meaning boy on boy relationships. Don't like don't read. Edward and Bella were never together in this story.

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story are not mine they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Everything else is mine: the things that they do etc.

~*Jacob's POV*~

Well now here I am running along the line of the border, cursing to myself because right now my life is fucking hell. I feel woozy, I can hardly breath and my head is killing me. So I sit down right outside the borderline on a boulder.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I feel my self slipping into darkness. I'm trying to stay awake, but it's not working. "Oh god, someone please help me." I say this I finally slip hoping someone can come and save me. And off the other side I smell vampire.

~*Edward's POV*~

I'm running so fast that I think that any one of my family members that have followed me couldn't catch up to me. I can smell Alice following me, I know that she thinks she understands, but she doesn't know how it feels to be as lonely as me. I turn around to a stop so that she can catch up so I can tell her to leave me alone. In at least two seconds she is in front of me.

"Alice, please stop following me." I say looking at her with a glare.

"But Edward, I'm trying to help you. Can't you see how miserable you are? Please, just let me help you." Alice begged.

"NO, I'm fine Alice… I just need time to myself. So please go back" I tell her. She turns around getting ready to go back to our 'home' when she says

"Ok, Edward, but you have to know that I won't stop trying to help you." She says this while running away.

'I know you won't' I think in my head, even though I know she doesn't read minds like I do. So I continue my run. I have no idea were I'm going, just running I guess. I'm getting closer to the border line, but I hear someone whispering "_oh god, someone please help me." _So I run the fastest I ever have to the borderline and that's where I meet an unconscious werewolf on the ground. 'What do I do? He's on the werewolf's side of the border. But there's no one here to help him… so I might as well get him. But, I have to be fast about it.' So I rush over to the other side of the border and carefully pick him up bridal style and rush back over to my side of the border. Once over the border I start running back 'home' so I can ask Carlisle to look at this werewolf. I look down at him and see that he is sweating. 'Wait werewolves are naturally hot so they are used to the heat. So why is he sweating?' I think. By the time I'm done thinking to myself I'm already at the front door and Alice has just opened the door. So I run up to my room and sit him down on the sofa because I have no bed. It isn't even 2 seconds until Alice is in my room questioning me.

"Edward, What the hell?" she screams at me. She's in my face in the next second.

"Why the hell is there a werewolf in our house?" Rosalie asks as she speeds into my room. I start to get very angry with all this yelling.

"Look, I found him unconscious on the other side of the bordeline, but there was no one there so I got him and ran back here to ask Carlisle if he could help him." I say while pinching the bridge of my nose because I am coming very irritable right now.

"What.. Where am I?" He starts sniffing the air then turns his head so fast that I think he has a whiplash and starts snarling. Rosalie is answering with her own getting into a crouch.

TBC

Inu: Oh my goodness thank you for the reviews.! I LOVE EM'.!

Jacob: why do I have to be so weak?

Inu: Because you are so cute when you are and you have to be cute to be an uke.

Jacob: I wanna be dominate!

Edward: Well too bad because I am. **whispers to Jacob** when the time comes I'm gonna pound you. So get ready my lil' wolf.

Jacob: **pales**

Inu: Well thx., everyone for reading it, and school is going to be starting soon so I'll try my best to get out more chapters! L8erszx


	5. Author's Notes

Hey guys it's me ! OMG, I'm so sorry I haven't been on in a while like school and work has kept me very ….. occupied and plus I have a new lover! L0l… But I am sure that I will be posting more chapters throughout the summer so don't fret because I will NOT ABANDON this story! Love you guys and chao for now ! :~)

P.S. when I do author's notes my font will **ALWAYS**be like this !


End file.
